Pour la vie d'un enfant
by Plume fine
Summary: Mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Dramione OS


PDV Drago

Cela fait un an que Voldemort est mort et je peux enfin être celui que je suis vraiment. J'entends par là que je peux enfin vivre ma vie avec celle que j'aime. Eh oui moi Drago Malefoy j'aime une née-moldue. J'aime Hermione Granger. Bientôt Malefoy cependant. J'ai décidé de la demander en mariage devant tous ses amis qui viennent pour une soirée chez nous. Blaise, Daphnée et Théo seront aussi de la partie puisque Théo est en couple avec Loufoca Lovegood. Pour Blaise et Daphnée c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils sont devenus amis avec ma petite-amie. Au fur et à mesure tout le monde arrive à la maison et nous commençons à discuter. Au bout d'une heure je commence pourtant à m'inquiéter. Elle devrait être rentrée depuis au moins une demi-heure. Puis je vois Potter et Blaise se lever d'un bond et nous prévenir qu'ils avaient une urgence au bureau des aurors. Dix minutes après qu'ils soient partis un hibou toque à la fenêtre. Nous nous regardons tous puis Weasley ouvre et prend la lettre. Il la lit à voix haute et termine sa lecture d'une voix brisée.

« Ne sortez pas de chez Drago. Des terroristes moldus font des ravages près de la séparation moldu-sorcier. Une sorte de dôme protège les alentours du chaudron baveur mais il y a déjà des victimes. On vous tient au courant. »

Je suis rassuré Hermione ne devait pas aller au chemin de traverse avant Jeudi. J'ai tout d'un coup un bug. Je me tourne vers Daphnée.

« -Daph' on est quel jour ?

-Jeudi pourquoi ?

-Merde ! »

Je me précipite sur le téléphone qu'a fait installer Hermione et je l'appelle. « -Bonjour vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Hermione Granger… »

Je raccroche puis lance de nouveau un appel. Toujours cette fichue messagerie. Daphnée et Weaslette m'approchent incertaines :

« -Drago qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Hermione. Hermione était du côté sorcier quand ça a eu lieu…

-Elle est surement encore sur le chemin de traverse.

-Elle serait rentrer en transplanant.

-Elle n'y a peut-être pas pensé. »

Dans son ton hésitant je vois qu'elle n'y croit pas plus que moi.

Nous attendons encore une heure avant que Potter nous renvoie un hibou :

« Danger écarté. Nous devons aller voir les victimes. Juste rassurez-nous… Hermione est avec vous ? »

Au lieu de répondre à son maudit hibou j'envoie un patronus qui part délivrer son message. Vingt minutes plus tard la patronus de Blaise arrive dans le salon.

« -Drago et les autres nous rentrons d'ici 5 minutes. On a des choses à vous dire. »

J'ai peur. Un Malefoy qui a peur c'est rare et pourtant j'assume mes sentiments. J'ai peur pour Hermione. Pour sa vie. Pour sa santé. Dans ma tête je prie pour qu'elle soit en bonne santé et qu'elle n'est rien.

Quand Potter et Blaise débarquent je remarque tout de suite les yeux rougis de Potter et les yeux brillants de Blaise. Mon monde s'écroule. Ronald qui n'a rien vu demande des infos :

« -Alors ?

-21 moldus tués, 35 blessés.

-Pas de sorciers ?

-Je n'ai pas fini. 1 blessé et 1 mort chez les sorciers.

-Merde. C'est qui ?

-Le blessé c'est le fils d'Olivier Dubois. Il serait mort si elle ne s'était pas mis devant lui pour prendre les balles à sa place.

-Mais qui ça Harry ?! »

Harry ne répond pas et s'effondre en larmes dans les bras de Ginny. Blaise essuie discrètement les larmes qui avaient traitreusement coule sur ses joues. Luna répons à la place d'Harry :

« -C'est Hermione c'est ça ? »

Harry hoche silencieusement la tête pendant que des gouttes salées coulent sur mon visage. Ma princesse, celle avec qui je voulais vivre n'est plus là. Blaise s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras comme il ne la jamais fait :

« -Je suis désolé Drago. Je sais que tu voulais la demander en mariage ce soir et que cette tragédie a gâché le jour qui aurait dû être le plus beau de votre vie. »

Ma carapace explose en morceaux à ces mots et je m'effondre dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. C'est grâce à Hermione si Blaise et moi sommes encore en liberté. Elle a plaidait en notre faveur à chacun de nos procès et nous a fait blanchir. Mais elle n'est plus là pour profiter de la belle vie qui aurait dû être la nôtre. Le lendemain un article parait dans la gazette du sorcier pour rendre hommage à ma princesse partie trop tôt.

 _Gazette du sorcier du 14 Novembre._

 _Attentat près du chaudron baveur une héroïne partie tôt et un enfant qui a presque autant de chance que Mr Potter._

L'article retrace la vie d'Hermione et son acte qui a sauvé la vie du jeune Adrien Dubois.

 _Hermione Granger une héroïne au destin tragique._

 _En effet la jeune fille après avoir combattu aux côtés de Harry Potter dans la guerre contre Voldemort et s'être fait torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange la jeune Granger est décédée hier en sauvant la vie d'un petit garçon de 6 ans. N'oublions pas qu'Hermione Granger était une jeune fille de 19 ans, ancienne élève de Poudlard ayant été à gryffondor. Elle nous aura montré son courage jusqu'à la fin. Le plus triste dans tout ça c'est toutes les personnes qu'elle a laissé. En effet les aurors Blaise Zabini et Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et sa sœur Ginevra et même Daphnée Greengrass ont été très touchés par son décès. Le pire est surement son petit-ami-qui serait aujourd'hui son fiancé si elle était encore parmi nous- Drago Malefoy. L'ancien serpentard avait mérité le bonheur mais le destin ne semblait pas prêt à l'accorder à ce couple improbable mais magique._

 _Nous avons reçu quelques témoignages dont celui du père de l'enfant qu'elle a sauvé : Olivier Dubois._

 _O.D : Je tiens à exprimer mes sincères condoléances aux proches d'Hermione. Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup lorsque nous étions à Poudlard mais à partir de ce moment je ne l'oublierais jamais car grâce à elle mon fils est toujours vivant. C'était une sorcière extrêmement généreuse et elle le restera malgré son départ pour un autre monde._

 _Pour ceux qui se demande comment s'est passé cette mort tragique pour notre monde c'est simple. Le petit Adrien voulait jouer dehors et s'était éloigné de ses parents discrètement avant de se glisser dehors. Hermione Granger était à l'abri dans l'ombre s'apprêtant à transplaner lorsqu'elle a vu arriver les hommes armées. En les voyant viser sur la foule elle s'est précipitée sur le petit pour le protéger. A ce moment-là les balles ont fendus l'air ôtant la vie à plusieurs moldus ainsi qu'à la jeune Granger. (La suite de ce qui va être raconté provient des souvenirs du jeune enfant.) La jeune femme est tombée entrainant dans sa chute le petit homme. Elle était encore vivante mais une tâche rouge commençait à se former sur le flanc de la brunette. Elle glissa quelques mots au petit Adrien puis lança un dernier sort._

 _« -Ne bouge pas et fais silence. Protego maxima. »_

 _Elle avait seulement soufflé ces mots mais le petit les avait entendu. Un bruit l'avait alors alerté et il avait lancer un regard à l'ancienne gryffondor. Elle lui sourit ou souffla un adieu général avant que d'autre balles la transperce l'achevant alors. Ne voyant pas le petit le terroriste partit ensuite vers d'autres personnes._

La vie est injuste. Tout le monde le sait mais on ne s'en rend compte que lorsque cela nous tombe dessus. Croire que la paix est gagnée pour toute une vie est idiot et surtout très naïf. La paix est très suggestive. Un acte quelconque peut conduire à une déclaration de guerre alors que la paix peut être remportée après plusieurs centaines de morts et des papiers signés. Pourtant elle ne tien souvent qu'à un fil. Mais sommes-nous pour juger ? Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains que la vie malmène à sa guise…


End file.
